Nightmare In The Vandal Homeworld
by Amethyst Kitsune
Summary: Vert gets stuck on the planet Vandal and is captured by Kalus and the others have to save him. Warning: Mpreg, anal, beast, torture, and gore.
1. Stranded

Nightmare in the Vandal Homeworld

Disclaimer: i do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5

Summary: Vert gets stranded on the planet Vandal and is attacked by a cave dwelling creature

Chapter One: Stranded

Vert and his team was fighting against the Vandals in the Ice battle-zone. Vert was against the Vandals all on his own and his team was trying to help. "I cant get these freaking Vandals off my car!" said Vert. "I'm coming Vert!" Stanford yelled. He got out his sonic blasters and aimed them at the Vandals. the sonic blasts hit Kalus. Kalus roared in anger and drove at Stanford, shooting crossbow at Stanford. But before it hit Stanford, Vert got in between them and got shot instead.

"VERT!" everyone screamed. The arrow broke the windshield and hit Vert in the shoulder. Vert yelled in pain and tried to stay on the road. Vert grasped his shoulder and swerved off the road and off a cliff. Vert and his car landed on a ice ledge at the bottom and Vert fell out of it and to the ground. Vert yelped in pain. Kalus jumped down and walked over to the Vert, smirking. Vert struggled to sit up, but the pain was too much.

"Time to finish you off once and for all" said Kalus. Vert glared at him. "what can you do to me?" Vert taunted. "I could kill you meat boy," Kalus said in a serious voice. "not if i kill you first," Vert snapped back. Then the two charged at each other and started to fight. Vert doged Kalus' blows and stabs with ease. And then, when Vert was about to counter,

"BONZAI!"

Vert looked up and saw Spinner coming down on a piece of a ice and screaming at the top of his lungs. Kalus saw that Vert was distracted and hit Vert in the side of his head with the blunt part of his spear. Vert collapsed to the ground, out cold. Kalus slung Vert over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He also latched the Saber to his Fangore and started towards the Vandal portal. Spinner saw that Kalus had Vert. "guys! Man down! Vert needs help!" He yelled.

Zoom ran to the portal but before he got even 5 feet from Vert, the portal closes behind Kalus, leaving the rest of Vert's team.

"Vert! Noooo!" Zoom wailed.

they were unaware of Vert's fate.

cliffhanger! review if you want to see what happens to Vert.


	2. Attacked

Nightmare in the Vandal Homeworld

Chapter 2: Attacked

Vert sat nearby Saber trying to think of what to do next he feels something slimy touch his ankle. He jumps up quickly, startled. He turns around and sees a huge monster tentacles coming from(Well you chose this is your story). He tried to grab his sword but the monster grabs his hand before he can get it. The monster grabbed Vert and carries him to a cave. "Hey!" Vert yelled. And when they got into the cave, the monster pined Vert down to the ground. "What are you doing?" Vert yelled. The creature paid no heed to Vert's cries. fangs popped out the monster mouth it was as if his was trying to intimidate Vert by showing them off. He dives forward and slowly licks and chews at Vert's left shoulder which was already injured from Kalus arrow. He screamed bloody murder as he felt the skin being torn awayaround the wound The monster finally stopped when it hit the bone he thought it was over He screamed in pain as the monsters tongue slide into the wound all the way though just like the arrow its drool feel like someone was putting salt on it he continue to scream but no one else would hear it, only the dark empty, cave..

It pull its long tongue back into it's mouth it licked it's lips (or what ever he has)but wound bleeding at all it bent down and licked Verts lips who opened his mouth and bit it's tongue it shot up roaring Vert used this chance and tried to crawl away but the monster caught him it growled and gurgled it put its claw it front of Vert who thought he was trying to rip his eyes out, Vert shots his head back, dodging the blow banging his head against the cave floor effectively knocking himself silly. When he finally snapped out of his daze he realized he was naked. The monster had his legs spread apart and drove one of its tentacles in the tight area. Vert yelped in pain feeling the object penetrate his entrance. The Monster moaned, enjoying the sensation, continued to move further thought his digestive track cram as much of itself into Vert as it could manage. Vert tried to tell the monster to stop but he couldn't due to the tentacle that shot into his mouth when he opened it the length by passed his gag reflex the monster moved faster and harder in to Vert, pounding him mercilessly he felt blood running down his thighs. Vert let out another yelp of pain as the monster was reaching climax. Vert tried to push away but he wasn't able to. Then the monster suddenly came deep inside him one...two... three times. Vert gasped at the feeling of being filled to the brim with the slimy fluid . the monster finally released Vert he panted in pain his tongue sticking out the monster bent down and lightly bit his tongue it chuckled and moved back "What the...?" Said Vert, he was sore everywhere and he couldn't feel his legs though he could feel the monsters ** leaking from his abused hole.

The monster was finished with him and it slunk back into the shadows, satisfied. /did...that thing just rape me?/ He thought. Vert tried to get up, but he couldn't feel his legs. "ugh...why cant I get up?" He asked himself. his thought were shattered when the sound of distant engines reached his ears. But they weren't the rest of his team. /this can't be good/ Vert thought miserably.

Vert struggled to get up but his legs would not move. He heard the noise get closer to where he was. /who is that?/ he thought. He tried to get away but was stuck there. He heard the voices start talking and he suddenly recognized them. It was Krocomodo and Hatch.

* * *

Review if you want to see what happens next.


	3. Captured

Nightmare In The Vandal Homeworld

third chapter. this is not for the faint hearted.

Me: Vert, come look at what i did.

Vert: *looks* WHY? Why did you to do this to me?

Me: stop that. It gets better.

* * *

chapter 3: Captured

Vert tried to stay quiet but he was heard by the Vandals. "what's that noise?" Hatch said. "Whats what?" Krocomodo asked. The vandals started to snoop around for the source of the noise. Vert held his breath and then, without warning, he let out a loud hiccup and it echoed. The vandals turned around and saw Vert. "uh...oops." Vert said nervously. Hatch and Krocomodo advanced on Vert, grinning evilly at the naked blonde. They took Vert and hit him over the head with a stalagmite. Vert felt intense pain in his head and lights popped behind his eyes and he collasped to the ground, unconscious. Krocomodo hoisted Vert up and slung him over his shoulder like he was a bag of potatos.

"Lets bring him to Captian Kalus," the crocodile said. Hatch nodded in agreement. They drove off withe the unconscious Vert and brought him to Kalus.

"Where did you find him?" Kalus asked. He was curious to know why the sub-creature was dirty and bare. "We found him in a near buy cave captain Kalus" said Hatch.

Vert let out a groan and Hatch jumped away in fright. "Ah sub species your awake" said Kalus. "ow, my head," Vert groaned. He had a pounding headache when he opened his eyes. Then, he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes but he couldn't move his legs to try to cover himself.

"What happened?" said Kalus, grining evilly at Vert's bareness and Vert's face started to turn bright red. "um, i was attcked by a monster," Vert said. Kalus' grin turned into a frown. 'What kind of monster meat boy?" said Kalus. "something with tentacles," Vert replied. Kalus face went blank for a moment and then filled with anger.

"did i say something wrong?" Vert asked. Kalus turned to Krocomodo. "Krocamodo, take that fool to the dungeons, i'll be there shortly" Kalus ordered. Krocomondo grabbed Vert and started to drag him to the dugeons.

cfliffhanger! Review if you want to see what happens to Vert. Kalus is going to do something horrible to him.


	4. Yaol in a Dungeon Cell

Nightmare In The Vandal Homeworld

fourth chapter. this is not for the faint hearted.

Lemon!

* * *

chapter 4: YAOL In a Dungeon Cell

Vert sat in the cage cold and hungry. Soon, Kalus walked in and closed the door behind him. "you will need some serious medical assistance when I'm through with you." Kalus snarled. Vert gulped. Kalus slashed at Vert with his claws and made a deep gash in his shoulder, above the collarbone and splattered his blood onto the floor. Vert tried to crawl away but Kalus pinned him down. Vert's wrists were handcuffed together and chained to the nearest wall.

Vert felt something hard rub against his inner thigh and let out a moan. Kalus' face twisted into a sinister grin. Kalus spread Vert's legs apart, exposing his still sore area. Vert winced slightly. Kalus positioned himself and rammed in, sinking his rod all the way in. Vert gasped in pain and Kalus didn't give Vert time ti adjust to the feeling and started thrust slowly at first and then he got rougher and faster. Vert yelped in pain and it made Klaus start to pound into him. Vert pulled away a little but Kalus growled and gripped Vert's hips tighter as he continued to mercilessly rape Vert.

Vert felt like he was going to pass out. Black spots were dancing on the edge of his vision. His shoulders and arms were aching but he didn't notice. Kalus was reaching climax and and he pounded harder and faster with jackhammer speed. Vert grunted and groaned with each painful thrust.

Then, Kalus pulled out and jammed back into Vert and came strongly. Vert arched off the floor and let out a loud scream that was echoed in the whole dungeon. Kalus' seed felt hot and it filled Vert's bowels and Vert felt filled to the brim and his head swam. Kalus pulled out with a wet plop and Vert's back hit the floor of the cell and he sagged in the shackles, dizzy. Then, there was a clatter and the door of the cell opened and Sever came in.

Kalus turned to Sever. "Sever, take the prisoner outside and put him in the stocks." Kalus ordered. "yes, Captain," Sever said. He came to Vert and unfastened the chain that was connected to the wall and dragged the semi-conscious blond out of the dungeon.

Review if you want to see what happens next!


	5. Agura's Plan

Nightmare In The Vandal Homeworld

fifth chapter.

Me: look what i did Vert

Vert: why did you pair me with Kalus?

Me: because i wanted to.

Vert: T_T

Me: don't worry, your team will save you.

* * *

Chapter 5: His Team comes to the Rescue

Back on Earth, The rest of Battle Force 5 were at Zeke's Diner. They were eating and planning on how to save their noble leader from the Vandals. AJ spoke up. "whats the plan Agura?" he asked. "we go in, save Vert and get out before Kalus knows what hit him." she replied.

"That's it? That's our battle strategy?" Stanford asked

"there is the matter of a fail proof diversion," Tezz said. He was sitting next to Spinner. Not a good idea. Spinner had a mouth full of soda.

Agura turned to Spinner. "Spinner will do the diversion," she said. Spinner spit out his soda all over Tezz in surprise. "what?" Spinner asked, soda dripping down his shirt.

"you heard me," Agura said. Zoom spoke up. "you can use last year's Halloween costume, the cowboy one," He said "that's a great idea," Spinner said

"when we finish up here, lets go to the Hub and gather what we need and head to Vandal" Agura said. The others agreed and they finished their food up and Stanford paid the bill. They headed to the Hub and gather the items that they would need.

Agura waited for the others. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"yep, I am" Zoom said. "me too," Stanford said

"we are," Sherman said. Spnner nodded in agreement. "I'm ready," Tezz said

"lets move out and head to Vandal," Agura said. They exited the Hub and went through the storm shock to planet Vandal

* * *

Do they get to Vert in time or will they be too late? Review to find out.


	6. Public Torture

Nightmare In The Vandal Homeworld

Chapter 6: Public Torture

Sever put Vert's head in the stocks and Vert was facing the crowd of Vandals that had gathered to watch. Grimian wasn't in the crowd though. Sever leaned in Vert's ear an sneered "Captain Kalus will make you scream," he said. Vert gulped. Kalus was aprraoching the stocks, a lead tipped whip in his clawed hands. Kalus whispered something to Sever. Sever nodded and he left and disapearred into the crowd.

Kalus turned to the bound captive. He hit Vert's back with the whip, spilling his blood on the ground. Vert didn't scream. Kalus was getting frustarted. "why won't you scream? I want you to scream and beg for mercy!" Kalus snarled in Vert face. Vert flinched involuntary. "i'l make you scream" Kalus said and brought the whip down hard on Vert's back and shoulders. Vert winced but made no sound.

Kalus was loosing his patience. He continued to slice Vert's back of that for a moment, Kalus smacked Vert across tha face, claws unsheathed. It made a bloody gash across Vert's eye and cheek. His was closed from the blow. Vert did not make a sound. Kalus brought the whip down and it slashed the side of Vert's neck open. It wasn't a deep wound though, only shallow. Vert let out a gasp of pain. Kalus grinned. He was getting the captive to make noise. Vert felt the pain threaten to submerge him in the darkness of unconsciousness, but he would welcome it though.

Kalus forced Vert to give him a BJ. Vert was starting to gag at the width of Kalus' rod. When Kalus came, Vert had to swallow the substance that now filled his mouth. Kalus pulled out of Vert's mouth and some cream dripped onto the ground from Vert's chin. Kalus slapped Vert again and Vert winced slightly. His cheek stung. He felt lightheaded.

He was too numb to feel the stocks let him go and he fell to the ground. Kalus stood ove him.

Vert blacked out and his world went black.

Review plz! the next chapter will be for the rest of Vert's team. will they save Vert in time?


	7. Rescue

Vert: are the others going to save me?

Me: yes Vert, they are.

Tezz: here's the next chapter! hope you like it!

Me: Tezz!

Tezz: O_O

* * *

Chapter 7: rescue

About 4 miles from the vandal stronghold, the rest of battle force 5 had stopped. Agura got out of her vehicle "we will rest here and then keep heading to the Vandal stronghold" she said. Stanford got out of the reverb and actually stepped in something wet. "What?" he said looking down. "Ugh, I hate this planet" he groaned. Agura rolled her eyes. "Sherman, how far are we until we reach the Vandal stronghold?" Agura asked "4 miles" Sherman said.

Stanford heard buzzing behind him. "what's that buzzing?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. He turned around and all color left his face. A Vandal mosquito was behind him. He let out a piecing scream and ran. The mosquito followed. Tezz gaped. "does this always happen?" he asked. "yep, every time we come here" Spinner said. Agura had got out a bottle of water. She heard Stanford screaming. "I wish I brought a flyswatter," she muttered.

Sherman noticed that Stanford wasn't there. "where's Stan?" he asked. "being chased by a bug" Tezz said Sherman looked at Aura, who shrugged. Spinner was trying to keep cool. Zoom was starting to sweat. Stanford came back with a huge bite on his cheek. Spinner snickered. "don't say a word," Stanford said. "come on boys, lets get moving" Aura said and they got back in their vehicles and started in one direction to the vandal strodhold.

Spinner had got his costume out. "whats that?" Sherman asked. "its my costume." Spinner said. "i thought you were going to use your cowboy outfit?" sherman asked. "i was, then i saw the Rodeon Clown outfit and i just had to get it" Spinner said. Sherman facepalmed

It took them about 35 minutes to reach the Vandal stronghold. The Vandals were cheering. "why are they cheering?" Zoom asked. "i don't know, lets go in there and find out." Agura said. They got out of thier cars and snuck in on foot. Agura led the way.

when they got in, they heard that the cheering was louder than when they heard it outside of the walls. "before we get Vert, is there any questions?" she asked. "yes, do you have any anit itch cream?" stanford asked, scratching his bug bite. "im not going to answer that" agura said, then turned serious, she turned to Spinner. "spinner, get your cosume on and do your ditraction, Tezz, you go with him" Agura said

"okay Agura," Spinner said

"why do i have to go with Spinner?" Tezz asked,

"Because i said so," Agura said. Tezz groaned and followed Spinner. "what do we do?" Zoom asked. "the three of us make sure that the Vandals don't follow us home when Spinner and Tezz get Vert" Agura said. "oh okay" Zoom said. They heard Kalus coming. "get down" Agura said and they ducked into the bushes.

Kalus put a hand up and the crowd stopped chanting. "my fellow warriors, do you want to see mo?" he asked. The crowd cheered. "Sever, get the captive" Kalus said. Sever went and started to drag something on the ground. Agura regonized it. It was vert. "why they are bringing Vert back out?" she asked. "probably for more of whatever Kalus did to him," Sherman said.

Spinner had got his costume on. "tezz, how do i look?" he asked. "ridiculous" Tezz said. "im supossed to look that way" spinner said. Then they saw Sver getting Vert out. "go out there and distract them" Tezz said. "okey dokey" Spinner said.

Sver nearly got Vert to where Kalus was standing, waiting when threre was a loud noise. The crownd stopped cheering and went silent. Sever froze in his tracks. "who dares interupt?" Kalus roared. there was a laugh and Spinner came out. But Kalus didn't know what exactly it was. "who are you?" he asked. "never mind my name, just call me Sharp shooting Sam," Spinner said in his best Clown voice. Kalus walked right up to Spinner. "you dare intrude on my victory?" Kalus said again. "that doesn't look like a victory, you failed" Spinner said. The crowd gasped. "Kalus growled. "you dare insult me?" Kalus said. "that wasn't an insult, this is an insult," Spinner said and sprayed Kalus with the flower on his shirt. Kalus coughed and sputtered. "get him!" he roared. Sever dropped vert and came at Spinner. Spinner ducked and ran. "come and get me!" he yelled. Kalus ran after Spinner. He was angry that he had been made a fool of.

Tezz saw his chance and got to Vert's side. He checked his pulse. 'weak, but its there' Tezz thought. He picked Vert up by his arms and dragged him to safety. Kalus didn't see Tezz do it. Spinner rounded the corner and hid. Kalus stopped chasing him. Still angry, Kalus went back to the where he was before Spinner had arrived. He didn't know that Vert was gone.

"you got him?" Spinner asked Tezz

"yes, ive got him" Tezz replied.

"okay, let's get back to the others" Spinner said. Tezz nodded and he and spinner reached the others with out problem sibce the Vandals were running around looking for 'Sharp Shooting Sa,. Agura knelt by Vert ."lets get him back to the Hub" she said. Sherman picked Vert up and placed him in the Reverb. ahh!" Stanford screamed. "whats wrong?" Zoom asked. "he's bleeding on my interior!" Stanford said. "oh brother," Spinner said. Agura led the way to the Earth portal and escaped before Kalus realized what they had done.

* * *

plz review. the next chapter is coming!


	8. Recovery

Nightmare in the vandal homeworld

Recovery

Author note: im so sorry for not updating. i got busy and almost forgot this. But im here now.

On with the story!

* * *

Nightmare in the Vandal homeworld

chapter 8: Recovery

The team got to the Hub and Agura carried Vert in. Vert was really pale and his wounds still bleeding some. Sage turned and saw them. AJ had stayed with Sage to keep her company. "oh dear" she said, seeing the state Vert was in. "place him here" she said. Agura put Vert on the hospital bed. Sage knet next to him and started examining his wounds, cleaning them and wrapping them in bandages.

"will he survive?" Zoom asked, worried.

Sage looked up. "yes. he will." she said. Agura sighed in relief. "thats good." she said. Standford was scratching his cheek. He had been bitten. "Standford, here is some anti itch creme." Sage said. Standford takes it and goes into the bathroom. Sage turns to Agura. "you can stay by him, he might be more comfortable if you are there to help him" she said. Agura nodded. "i will," she said.

There was a growl, and Spinner held his stomach. "im hungry" he said. Sherman laughed. "lets go get some food" he said. "but change out of that costume," he added to Spinner. Spinner nodded and went upstairs. "ill change too" Tezz said, and started to walk off. "wait for me" Zoom said and followed Tezz.

Agura was at Vert's side. She watched him breathe through the oxygen mask, still unconscious. She gently stroked his hair. The others came back down and watched. "coming Agura?" Spinner asked. "you guys go ahead, i'll stay by Vert, He'll need someone to keep an eye on him until he fully recovers." she said. The others went out of the hub and to Zeke's diner. Agura stayed with Vert.

* * *

Vert's POV~

I felt myself rising from the unconsciousness. I could hear a voice nearby but its words were indistinct that i couldnt understand it. My body felt heavy.

As my senses returned, i started to feel pain in my back, one side of my face and my lower torso. I tried opening my eyes but they felt so heavy. Where was i? Was i still in the Vandal Homeworld?

_"Vert..."_

Wait...that voice doesnt sound like a vandal.

_"Vert..."_

That voice...it sounds like agura!

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry but i could see the white ceiling of the infimary of The Hub. I was home. A shape loomed over me.

"Vert...can you hear me?" it asked. My vision cleared and i saw that it was Agura. I felt so glad to see her.

"Agura.." I said weakly. My voice sounded hoarse and scratchy to my own ears. My throat burned with thirst. Agura put a glas to my lips. It was filled with water. I drank it and the water tasted so goo to my parched throat. I felt too weak to move.

"are you okay?" Agura asked me. "yes...what happened?" I asked. Agura touched my forehead. Her hand felt soft and gentle. "we rescued you from the Vandals." she said. I nodded. I remembered what happened to me under Kalus.

~Flashback~

_Pain...humliation...blood dripping on the ground...yells and cheers from the hoarde and grunts of pleasure from Kalus as he brutally raped me. My head spinning and the rough board of the stocks rubbing my neck and wrists raw. I tried to endure but the pain was too great. Kalus was rough and unrellenting._

_I screamed and he didnt stop._

_I wanted him to stop. My vision going dark. I started to feel numb._

_Another hard thrust from Kalus made another scream come from my aching throat._

_Everything was spinning and going blurry...i couldnt stay awake. I suddenly felt Kalus come in me and the warm liquid filling me._

_I passed out before Kalus released me._

_~End of Flashback~_

I felt Agura shake my shoulders. I looked up at her. She looked worried. "you ok? You spaced out for a minute there" she said.

I nodded. "yeah...I'm ok. where are the others?"

"theyre at Zeke's Diner. Are you strong enough to walk?" she asked and helped me sit up. I felt dizzy for a moment. "i...im not sure" i said. Agura nodded. "will you be okay here by yourself?" she asked.

I nodded. "im not going anywhere" Agura smiled. "i'll bring you some pizza" she said.

She left the infirmary and i was alone. I fell asleep, fatigue coming over me.

* * *

No one's POV~

Agura went to Zeke's diner. She parked The Tangler and got out. The door made a jingle noise when she stepped in. "Hey agura!" Spinner called from their usual table. she went over. "hi guys"

"is Vert ok?" Zoom asked. Agura nodded. "yeah, he woke up not long ago" she said. "He asked where you were"

"did you tell him that we were here?" Stanford asked. "yes Stanford" Agura said. "Do you think that he'll get over what happened to him?" Tezz asked. "probably not." Agura said.

Grace came over. "where's Vert?" she asked. "he's at his house." Spinner said.

"is he coming here?" Grace asked.

"no, hes recovering" Tezz said. "recovering? he's hurt? what happened?" Grace said. "he had a wreck" Agura said. "but he's okay"

Grace sighed with relief and walked off. Spinner sighed. Should we go check on him?" he asked. "yeah, just to make sure" Agura said.

They ordered some pizza to go and went back to the hub.

* * *

to be continued! review and dont flame me please


	9. Not Feeling Like Myself Day One

Nightmare in the vandal homeworld

chapter 9: Not Feeling Like Myself. Day One.

Disclaimer: i do not own BF5.

And to answer a question that i got, the battle force 5 will go into a battlezone and i think Kalus should take Vert again. The finding out that he's with child will surprise him.

* * *

That next morning, when Vert had gotten up, he immediately rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach of whatever he had eaten last night for dinner. 'ugh...why do i feel like this?' He wondered as he flushed the toilet of the vomit. He washed his face and wasnt sure if he was hungry anymore. He just shrugged it off as that something he ate didn't agree with him.

He goes out of the bathroom and gets dressed in his usual white shirt and pants and winced as the still healing wounds were pulled a bit. He still had nightmares of his capture and the torure he got from Kalus. He shook his head to clear it. He decided to see the others and goes to Zeke's diner. "Hey Vert!" Spinner called. "hi guys" Vert said. 'how are you feeling?" Agura asked. "i feel a lot better" Vert replied. He smiled slightly.

Stanford and Tezz were arguing about who had the better music. "rock and Roll!" stanford said. "no, techno" Tezz replied. "no, Rock and Roll has been here longer than your Techno"Stanford said. Vert was feeling a bit light headed but shrugged it off. "um, how long have they done this?" he asked. "about an hour or so." Sherman replied.

Vert nodded. He clutched his head. 'you alright?" Agura asked. "yeah...im fine" Vert said. "you don't look Fine" Zoom said.

Vert shook his head. "im okay..." His vision was going blurry. Tezz and Stanford stopped arguing to look at Vert.

He stood up and the last thing he saw before blacking out was his team yell out and Agura next to him.

Agura's POV:

I had seen Vert walk in the diner. He looked a bit pale but i just thought it was not sleeping well. He sits down next to Sherman and AJ. Stanford and Tezz were arguing. I looked back at Vert, clutching his head. He didn't look so good. "you okay?" I asked. Vert had just nodded and said he was fine. Zoom looked worried. Even stanford and Tezz stopped to watch. Vert stood up and i gasped when he collapses to the floor. I rushed to his side and felt for a pulse.

There was one but it was weak. "we have to take him to Sage" i said. "whats wrong with him?" Zoom asked. I shook my head. "I don't know." With the help of Zoom, we picked Vert up and he was limp in our grip. "see you later Zeke" Spinner said, having taken some pizza to go. I had to get Tezz to carry Vert since my Tangler couldn't hold two people.

When we got to the HQ, i carried Vert to the Med Bay. "Sage! Where are you?!" i called. The Blue Sentient came over. "what is it Agura? What happened to Vert?" she asked. "I don't know, he looked okay earlier but suddenly collapsed." i said. sage helped me put Vert on the table and scanned him.

"I don't see anything wrong with him" she said. "Really? But why did he collapse?" I asked. "exhaustion" Sage said. "he went through a lot" she said. "Okay" agura said and waited for Vert to wake up.

No POV:

Vert woke up and when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in the Hub. _what happened?_ he thought. He looked to one side and saw Agura talking with Sage. He caught snippets of their conversation.

"is this the first time he's done this?"

"yes but I wake up to someone throwing up in the morning about 7:00."

"do you think he's sick?"

"no.."

Vert didn't want to listen anymore. He didn't know what was going on with him. Agura came over. "youre awake. How do you feel?" Vert managed a smile. "better" he said and sits up. "are you sure?" she asked. "yes im okay" Vert said. He gets up and heads out. "im going for some fresh air" He said. He jumped into The Saber and drove out into the wilderness. He needed time to think.

* * *

Autor note: there will be more to this. There are more times and days that he will be unwell. But this is only the begining.


End file.
